Corona Borealis
by itsastra
Summary: Draco Malfoy was in Hermione Granger's Astronomy class. And she can't decide whether it's a good thing or a bad thing.


**Author's Note: Something like this story may have already been published but my plot will be completely original and run a completely different course. Hopefully.**

 **Note: Some of the facts here may not be entirely accurate, and that is because this is a FAN FICTION**

 **Note 2: I don't own any of these characters. I will mention at the end which characters are mine. The plot is mine. If it is similar to another story you might have read, I will not be aware of it, as I don't really read here on .**

 _ **Chapter One**_

Astronomy. _Learning about stars isn't at all helpful when you're in the real world._ Hermione Granger thought to herself.

If it hadn't been for Harry and Ron's enthusiasm for her to join, she wouldn't have chosen to attend. She thought that their witty humour and optimism would take away the boredom she would experience whenever they arrive at class.

And had Hermione not be completely in love with Ron Weasley, she probably wouldn't be in this position.

To put it simply, Hermione Granger hated Astronomy. One reason is because it is, aforementioned, boring and pointless. Another crucial reason is because Draco Malfoy was in this class.

That normally wouldn't bother Hermione, as they see each other most of the time in other class, being in the same year and all. But the thing that did bother Hermione was Draco's grades.

For the first time, Hermione was second best, and Malfoy was first. This irked the young witch to no end.

So, Hermione did what Hermione did best—she studied her arse off. She studied day and night; occasionally sneaking in her Astronomy books into classes whenever she could.

Yet, Malfoy was given praise, not Hermione. Her teacher, Miss Aurora Sinistra, had always given him special treatment, even asking him to speak for her during classes sometimes.

And today was no different.

Unfortunately, Ron and Harry couldn't make it to Astronomy class, telling Hermione that they had a Quidditch game the next day and needed some rest.

Hermione's choice to go to Astronomy class alone was a reluctant one, but she needed to prove that she was the best.

Whilst walking up the winding stairs that lead to the Astronomy tower, she could feel a force knock her over like a strong gust of wind. Then unpleasantly snobbish sounding like giggles.

"What's the matter Granger? No Potty or Weasel puppies to help you this time? Maybe they've finally come to their senses and decided you're too lowly for them." Only one girl could sound that horrible. Marjorie Rosier **.**

Hermione clenched her fists and tightened the tension in her jaw, trying to control herself from hexing Marjorie off the building. "No, in fact, Harry and Ron have better things to do with their time. Like prepare for Quidditch tomorrow." Hermione stepped up to meet Marjorie's eyes with the same level of confidence. "In fact, I'd pay good money that Slytherin wouldn't stand a chance against Gryffindor. Especially when we've got a whole team of talented players. Unlike some people in Slytherin who had to buy their way in."

When Hermione saw the way Marjorie's eyes flickered with annoyance for a fraction of a second, Hermione knew she had blown a fuse. "Say, aren't you seeing Marcus Flint? Or have you moved to another one night st—"

"Mudblood bitch." It was at this moment when Marjorie raised her hand to slap Hermione, who had time to shield herself poorly against the attack she knew was coming.

But Hermione felt nothing. It was as if Marjorie's hand had disappeared. Yet, when she looked up, there it was. Only, it wasn't alone. Another hand was holding her wrist, as if to stop the Slytherin girl's hand from reaching Hermione.

"Put your hand down, Rosier." Hermione knew that voice. It was deep, silky, and stern. She could only identify one person with a voice like that—Draco Malfoy.

Marjorie stared at Draco with shock but Draco only stared back expressionless. "D-Draco? Y-you're actually defending the m-mudblood?"

"I'm tired of hearing crap, Rosier. Quidditch practice was exhausting and Trelawney's lecture was hell. Let the people just go up and get this day over with." Draco droned. If it hadn't been for his reasoning, Hermione's jaw would've dropped.

It was a while before Marjorie did put her hand down, yet she still glared at Hermione with disdain. "You're luck Draco is tired, mudblood." With that, Marjorie sauntered off, up the stairs with her head held high.

Hermione glanced at Draco awkwardly. Why would he save her like that? If he was tired, couldn't he have just avoided the whole scene?

"Today, we will be observing constellations." Professor Sinistra droned. "Tell me, what is a constellation?" She scanned the class—those who were still awake anyways—and her eyes lit up. "How about you Mr. Malfoy?"

 _No shocker there._ Hermione agreed with herself.

Draco shook his head while rubbing his eyes. "Objects in the sky?"

Professor Sinistra frowned, and her disappointment even reached her eyes. "Come on now, Mr. Malfoy."

The blond sighed before giving her a straight answer. "A cluster of stars in the sky that form a pattern of some sort."

"Excellent! Well done, Mr. Malfoy. Now tell the class what constellation you see in the sky."

He stood up, walked to the telescope beside the Professor and bent down to look through the telescope. After a few minutes, he stood back up. "I see the Corona Borealis."

"Delightful. Can you tell us a little bit about this constellation, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco muttered something under his breath but Hermione caught something along the lines of 'let's get this over with'. _Let's._ Hermione agreed mentally.

"Greek mythology associates this constellation with Ariadne, daughter of King Minos of Crete. She fell in love with Theseus, whom she helped get out of the Minotaur's maze." Hermione looked up to find Draco's eyes glued to hers.

"They eloped and set off for another island for a new life." His gaze moved to the floor, as if pained by the words that came out of his mouth.

"Unfortunately for Ardiane, Theseus left her stranded on an island, where she was later found by Bacchus. Bacchus was madly in love with Ariadne and treated her with many things, one of which was a golden crown with seven precious gems." Hermione could feel the slight emotion that came with Draco's monologue, and—quite impossibly—it sounded as if his words were directed to her. _Don't be dimwitted, Hermione. Draco Malfoy? Are you mental?_

"When Ariadne died, Zeus put her crown in the sky, hence the seven prominent stars you see that comes with the constellation." He sat down as soon as his speech ended.

"Good work Draco. Everyone, give Mr. Malfoy a hand, please." There was a faint clap that came from Pansy Parkinson in the back after Miss Sinistra's words.

 _If Parkinson weren't so in love with Malfoy, she probably wouldn't even bother staying awake._ Hermione herself gave a slow clap, but it was over as soon as it started. She went back to her notes—ignoring the fact that she'll never actually need this in the future.

But something was bothering Hermione. It felt as if someone was staring at her. She looked around but all she was met with was a pair of stormy grey eyes looking her way. Malfoy's, to be exact.

 **A/N: sorry (not sorry) for the little cliffhanger [bwahaha]**

 **Posted:** 10/19/15


End file.
